<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(I'll Horribly) Steal Your Heart And Dominate You by AwkwardAllison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319064">(I'll Horribly) Steal Your Heart And Dominate You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison'>AwkwardAllison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daniel Lim, Boypussy, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Im trying not to be too graphic with the tag lmao-, M/M, MONSTER by SeulRene to be specific lol, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Title from a Red Velvet Song, Top Gavin Ng, Top Hosuh Lee, Top Jay Ko, Top Stephen Ng, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, basically Daniel taking all of the dicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ALL TAGS THAT ARE MENTIONED ARE IN THIS FIC, SO...</p><p>DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Gavin Ng/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(I'll Horribly) Steal Your Heart And Dominate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kekeke-</p><p>Fairy and I are horny little shi-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel thought it was cute, the way the hem of his short pastel skirt flows with the air as he twirls and jumps around with it. Dan always felt so elegant when wearing any sort of “feminine” clothing, it just felt right. Today’s outfit was a pastel pink maid outfit, complete with white stockings and a ruffle headdress. Daniel hummed and smiled constantly as he posed in front of the mirror confidently, showing himself off. He was weirdly very giddy today, and he didn’t really know the reason why, but he doesn’t mind it much, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>He was freely roaming around the house, humming to his favorite tune as he hopped around without anyone to worry about, the others were out picking up Hosuh and they said they’ll return in an hour or two, the airport wasn’t really far anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel knocked something over and bent over to pick it up until he heard the door creak and he quickly stood up to see the four males standing by the door, surprised by what they saw. Daniel gulped and blushed red in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel..?" Hosuh started, but Daniel cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can explain! I-I just didn’t think you all would be back so soon and-” Daniel stuttered out blushing madly, and backing up slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Hosuh smirked. “Well I’m glad we made it home in time." The others seem to have the same exact reaction as they all walked in, Hosuh took the lead, making his way across the room towards Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hi.." Daniel greeted awkwardly and shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too.” Hosuh cooed, grabbing Dan by the waist, pulling the smaller male close to his chest. Hosuh kissed Daniel’s neck softly, moving his hands down to gently grope his ass, squeezing it gently, making him gasp and for Hosuh to create a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you-” Daniel’s question died on his lips as Hosuh gave his ass another squeeze. "You like that, hm?" Hosuh teased as the other three started to get closer to the greenette as well, touching every part of his pale skin. He quite enjoyed all of the attention he was receiving, and he leaned into their touch. </p><p> </p><p>Hosuh pushed Daniel down on the couch, Daniel already knew the drill and lifted his skirt up, revealing his already soaked panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Dang, you're wet already? I haven’t even done anything yet.” Hosuh chuckled as he pulled the panties down. He threw it away and started rubbing his fingers on his clit, eliciting a moan from the greenette as the three watched for their own viewing pleasure for now. </p><p> </p><p>Dan gripped Hosuh’s shoulders, back arched as he moaned shamelessly. Hosuh decides to have more and adds his tongue to the party, now licking his clit and inserted two fingers inside of his loose entrance as the submissive greenette only did nothing but moan and pant as he held the back of the silver-haired male’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck, Hosuh!” Daniel moaned bucking his hips, while gently pulling said male’s hair. Hosuh secretly smirked as he added another finger, his pace quickening as the other was about to come.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a slut, look how loose your pussy is. I bet those three fucked you good, hm?" Hosuh teased.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded, shaking slightly. It was true, he did enjoy getting fucked by them, he was pondering how they were so amazingly good they were at pleasuring their partners so well. Have they done this before? Who knows for sure? But none of that really mattered right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m such a filthy slut~” Dan moaned, losing himself to the pleasure. Hosuh kept going faster and stopped licking his clit only to finger him instead, he sensed he was already close and curled his fingers as he hit his special area. Daniel threw his head back and moaned, toes curling as he came onto Hosuh’s fingers. Hosuh had waited until he stopped coming first before pulling out, leaving him empty once again, he tasted his fluids that were spilled all over his fingers delightfully.</p><p> </p><p>Hosuh then started to undress as well as the others while Jay went back to the room to go get something from the room, he comes back and he carried a box with him, he settles it down and opens it, revealing many sex toys inside. Dan shivered, wondering what they had planned for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jay gets the handcuffs that were inside along with a vibrator, he cuffs Daniel with it and gets him on all fours as he hands the vibrator over to Stephen. Stephen casually walked over to where Daniel was cuffed. He ran one hand down the bottom’s thigh, as he pushed the vibrator in with his other.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel moaned loud as the vibrator got stuffed inside of him, the vibrations were already on high so he could easily just cum from this alone. As his mind was fogged up with pleasure, he was just barely aware of his legs shaking, and He could barely hear what the others were saying. He mostly didn't care as he was getting closer to his climax thanks to the quick tempo of the vibrator inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel came again, his vision going blurry as his legs gave out causing him to collapse on the couch with his ass in the air. Stephen stopped the vibrator as he finished coming, he threw it away, discarding it for now as he looked for something else.</p><p> </p><p>Aha! A ball-gag, perfect for muffling the screams of pleasure the greenette produced from the awfully sinful and filthy mouth of his. </p><p> </p><p>Stephen grabbed a fistful of Daniel’s green hair, yanking his head up to face him. “Open your mouth for me, baby." He demanded, Daniel willingly obliged and opened his mouth wide, he then wrapped the gag around him like some mutt and locked it.</p><p> </p><p>Dan groaned as he was roughly manhandled by the purple haired male, Stephen grinned widely and then pulled out his cock and aligned it to his soaking and loose entrance. Without warning, Stephen pounds into him immediately, gripping Dan’s hips to hold him in place while Stephen pounded into him. The others watched as Daniel was getting wrecked in front of them, it felt so humiliating, but… He loved it. Dan loved being treated like a worthless slut, being used felt so good, and Daniel couldn’t get enough. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel lets out muffled moans and pants as he was getting pounded by Stephen, who quite enjoys it as well. Dan clutched at the couch, trying to steady himself as he was roughly fucked. He came soon after, his come coating The purple-haired male’s cock as he was thrusting inside and out like a wild animal in a rut. Stephen soon came as well, he spilled his seed inside of the greenette, filling him up. Stephen pulled out with a satisfied sigh, giving Daniel’s ass a smack before stepping aside to allow Jay to have his turn with the worn out greenette. </p><p> </p><p>Jay approaches the greenette and unwraps the gag and throws it somewhere before proceeding to lift him up, propping Daniel’s legs over his shoulder, wasting no time before thrusting into the tired bottom. The blonde placed one hand on Dan’s waist, and the other on Daniel’s head, pushing his face into the couch as Jay roughly fucked him from behind. Daniel moaned loudly as he was being ravaged roughly by the blond, all his senses were heightened by the over-simulation, and he felt so full, so overwhelmed with pleasure. Daniel quietly begged for more as he was getting pounded by the blond, which he fulfilled. Jay bit down on Daniel’s neck as he quickened the speed of his thrusts, fucking him harder and faster than before. Dan felt his body tense up as he came for the fourth time, his body going limp from the overuse. Jay came shortly after, groaning lowly in Daniel's ear, as he spilled his cum inside the tired bottom. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel whined, he didn’t think he could keep this up anymore. His whole body was shaking now, and he felt weak and oversensitive. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gavin approaching him, his big cock out and ready. Through his haze, Dan was vaguely aware that Jay hadn’t pulled out, the blonde’s hands still gripping his hips. Daniel wanted to say something, but Gavin beat him to it. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, slut?”</p><p> </p><p>To which Daniel nodded desperately.</p><p> </p><p>The blue haired male nodded and quickly positioned himself in front of Dan. Gavin placed one hand on Daniel’s head, lifting his other hand to trace the green haired male’s lips softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you open your mouth for me, babyboy?” Gavin cooed.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel complied, opening his mouth wide to allow Gavin’s cock inside as the other two approached.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen then grabbed the green haired male’s hands and wrapped it around Stephen’s cock while Hosuh pushed his length inside of Daniel’s pussy, maneuvering himself, so that Dan was practically riding the silver haired male. Hosuh moved Daniel up and down as he gripped on his hips and as Daniel was sucking the younger’s cock, unaware of the blonde haired male behind him. Jay then unexpectedly thrusts forward, stuffing his cock into Dan’s used hole, making Daniel moan loud as he sucked Gavin off.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel then involuntarily unwrapped his hand from Stephen’s cock, which allowed him to freely move towards Daniel’s behind, where the others were, and insert his own cock to his pussy alongside Hosuh’s. Daniel whined from the sudden fullness inside of him, but Gavin kept him calm as he sucked him off and the others were moving inside of him quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel was used to taking them one at time, but now, being filled in every hole, Dan was in a whole new world of pleasure. Daniel was close to his fifth orgasm, but couldn’t warn them since his mouth was busy. Gavin seemed to know, and took control, face-fucking the green haired bottom. Daniel almost screamed from being used everywhere. Daniel loved it, he loved being used, being fucked senseless until he could barely keep his eyes open, he loved belonging to them. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel then came, his fifth orgasm much more intense than the others, I guess you can even say he almost squirted, but his orgasm was really messy and his sticky fluids were dripping down his thighs as the other three were fucking him mercilessly from behind. Dan was exhausted, barely even conscious as the others used him. Daniel couldn’t help but tiredly moan as his prostate was being abused over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin was the first to come, his seed spilling inside the tired latter’s warm mouth. Gavin made sure every last drop was inside before pulling out, letting Daniel swallow it all, as he tried not to choke. Daniel thankfully didn’t, and swallowed it all as he panted heavily. Daniel wanted more, opening his mouth, but Gavin closed it much to his disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired. But I’m gonna let the others use you while I watch, how does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded frantically, desperate wanting to please Gavin and the others. Without a cock in his mouth, Dan’s moans were loud and clear, the rough pounding made Daniel want to cum a sixth time, but he couldn't possibly do another round after this one. Daniel then felt somebody’s semen getting spilled inside, one after another. Dan slumped down, resting his head on Hosuh’s chest. Stephen, Jay and Hosuh all pulled out, allowing the seed they spilled to drip down his pussy and ass, causing Daniel to let out a tired whine. </p><p> </p><p>Stephen chuckled. “You’re so needy, you’re such a little cumslut, aren’t you, Danny?”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded tiredly and lazily, before he felt himself get carried away by Hosuh. They were going to the bathroom to clean up, but he was glad he had to do nothing as the four gave him the aftercare he needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hopefully you enjoyed this one, hopefully there aren't many mistakes and is to your liking. TvT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>